


World in my eyes

by Yestare



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Other, Peebee wants to get in on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yestare/pseuds/Yestare
Summary: Sam and Stephanie explore their relationship...M for smut.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara & SAM, Peebee/Female Ryder | Sara
Kudos: 10





	World in my eyes

Hey there! I got prompted by a loyal reader to explore Sam and Stephanie's relationship, something that I have kinda neglected sofar in their main story. So... here we go! I might sneak this into 'Love and Lust on the Tempest' but wanted to release it as a separate story first. Hope you enjoy. Any and all feedback is appreciated.

Title is of course stolen from Depeche Mode... 'let me show you the world in my eyes.'

**_Chapter 1, Control_ **

How did she let herself talk into this? He was beating her badly. There was no way she was going to win. And she didn't even like basketball either. Shaking her head with a smile of disbelief on her face she bounced the ball and made her way to the basket. His large frame blocked her view but with a sneaky move she slipped under his arm, jumped for the basket and surprised herself with her first score. "Yes!"

"Good job Ryder." Liam grinned. "That makes it 10-2. For me."

"Better enjoy it cause I'm just getting warmed up," she boasted, "this is far from over."

"If you say so."

Over the next few minutes he easily scored and at 20-2 she called time out.

"Break! I need a minute."

"Actually, you need a miracle."

"Don't get cocky, miracles are my specialty."

The silly banter made her think of something. _You know what... I have something better than a miracle!_

She grabbed a towel and wiped her forehead. _Hey Sam._

_Yes Ryder?_

_For the 100th time, call me Stephanie._

_Yes Stephanie._

_Good. I have a question for you. When we first met in Sam node you said, 'I have unrestricted access to your physiology. I can enhance y_ _our motor and neural skills when required'._

_Correct._

She flashed a wicked grin. _Now would be the perfect time to 'enhance' my performance._

_...I could do that. But in a game of basketball, wouldn't that be cheating?_

_Absolutely. I'm looking forward to it._

_Stephanie, that is-_

_Oh this will be fun. Liam won't know what hit him!_

_If you say so._

* * *

Liam had fixed a basketball board in the Nomad hangar. Usually it was him and Vetra going head-to-head, with Gil sometimes joining them. But with the entire team down on Eos he had tricked her into it. With predictable results.

When they resumed the game she knew it was going to be different. With relative ease she backed into the heavy guy, pushing him backwards towards the basket. She felt her calf and thigh muscles straining with the effort and knew Sam was actively helping her.

"Hey! Ryder!" He yelled with surprise but before he could even make a sentence she shoved him aside and leapt... and performed a gorgeous dunk.

Liam's mouth fell open. "What the! I didn't know you could dunk!"

"There's a lot of things you don't know."

He started to drive for the basket but with a lightning move she ripped the ball out of his hands, took three steps and performed another dunk.

"Hey!" Liam screamed. "What the hell?"

"Told you, I was just getting warmed up."

Over the next 5 minutes she kept scoring. It was totally unfair but she cherished the opportunity. Her muscles were straining but she didn't care. Beating Liam felt terrific.

She knew she owed her upcoming victory to Sam. On the battlefield he was her assistant and she'd gotten used to it. But now... he'd taken almost _full_ control and it felt... bizarre. This was a brand new experience!

She didn't think about it too much and worked her way backwards, using her butt as a battering ram to push Liam towards the basket. She heard him gasp in surprise. "Foul! That's a foul!"

She grinned and scored. "Rules are for losers."

This was her new favorite tactic. She bumped him with her rear, shoving him backwards till she could score. She felt her butt glowing from all the hot friction and knew there would be a few bruises come the morning. Oh well. Beating Liam was worth it.

A few minutes later she shoved him to the ground. "Sorry!" She had not meant to manhandle him like that.

Reaching out she pulled Liam to his feet. "C'mon, I still need 4 points to beat you."

"Ehm, sure." He stammered.

Soon it was over. She even noticed a bit of relief in his eyes. He shook her hand and bolted, leaving her alone in the hangar, ball in hand. She was breathing heavily and felt her entire body glowing. "Wow that was fun!"

_Congratulations Pathfinder._

"Thanks. And call me Steph."

_Yes. Will Liam be ok?_

"Oh sure. Sometimes babies need a good cry."

She was panting. The thrill of winning the game, her tense muscles and the feeling of her hot, sweaty body had her buzzing with excitement. She felt her calf muscles, her hamstrings, her butt. _Gonna be sore in the morning!_

Not for the first time did she marvel at the control Sam had over her. Holy cow. If he could make her run and jump like that, what else could he do? _We need to talk!_

Heading for the showers she stripped. As she stepped under the hot water she sighed with pleasure. Felt so good! Slowly turning she loved the water on her back, her shoulders.

"Sam?"

_I am here._

"Are you watching me 24 hours a day?"

_I am not. I detect moments you need me._

"Need?"

_Exactly. Just now in the basketball game. I was perfectly synchronizing with your physiology. From your thought patterns I know where you want to go and I enhance that motion. Hence, we beat Liam._

Stephanie snickered as she noticed the triumphant tone in the AI's voice. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

_Yes. And I felt your joy as well. It was a wonderful shared experience._

Stephanie giggled and rolled her eyes. She marveled at the situation. "So now I'm having 'wonderful shared experiences' with my AI."

_Yes. It is... pleasant. It will strenghten our bond._

She was still giggling. "Lovely. Say, the basketball game was really cool. But I gotta know, how much... how much of me can you control?"

Silence. The question hung in the air for a few seconds.

Stephanie grinned. She kinda sensed where this was going. "Sam? During the game you were actively controlling my muscles. What else can you do to my body?" A mischievous emotion slipped into her words. She was inviting him to showcase his control over her.

A second later she felt her earlobe tingling, like someone was rubbing it between fingertips.

"Neat! How do you do that?"

_I merely activated some nerves in your earlobe._

"It feels like you're t-touching me! That's special. Can you touch any location on my body?" She grinned from ear-to-ear as she realized the answer.

_There are over 7 trillion nerves in the human body. Think of nerves as the electrical wiring in your body. I can fully manipulate that system. So to answer your question, yes, I can touch you anywhere._

He was apparently proving his point because she became aware of her shoulders. Her skin felt alive, vibrant, giving her a pleasant tingling sensation. It slowly increased and she hummed with appreciation. But it was not just her nerves, he was gently flexing her muscles. It felt like a soothing massage and she sighed with relaxation.

"Oh that's nice! Please keep doing that."

_As you wish._

She felt her spirit flying high. Sam could be her built-in massage guy! The lovely massage combined with the hot streaming water caused her body to throb. She touched her ass and hummed as she felt how sore and sensitive it was.

_Wait a second..._

"Sam, I want you to massage my butt."

_Of course Stephanie._

She became aware of her glute muscles, flexing oh-so-gently while the skin of her behind started tingling. With every second the sensation intensified till she felt her rear glowing with heat.

"Oh! Ohh... ohhh... oh shit that feels good!"

_Am I doing it right?_

"You're doing great..." Stephanie moaned. It felt _fabulous_ and she leaned against the metallic wall for support. She squirmed. It felt like 12 hands were gently massaging her ass and on top of that all her nerves were blazing! Her body was screaming with pleasure and she knew she was getting turned on. "Mmm..."

The hot water cascading over her excited skin made her even more aware of a throbbing need inside. Without much thought she cupped her breasts and rolled them in her hands, once in a while rubbing her nipples.

"Oh... oh..."

_Stephanie, what are you doing?_

"You can _feel_ what I'm doing. What am I doing?"

A second. When he spoke, his voice was undeniably curious. _You are playing with your breasts. Stimulating yourself. Shall I give you some privacy?_

She laughed out loud. "C'mon Sam, you have seen me have lots of sex. Why so shy now?"

_I go into a dormant state when I sense your need for privacy. Hence, I have not been a part of your sex life._

"Really? I didn't know that. A dormant state?"

_Yes. It's not my intention to invade your intimate moments._

"Well that's kinda thoughtful."

She palmed her boobs and squeezed them, enjoying the feeling of the wet, firm globes. Gently pinched her nipples. "Oh!" Hot sparks were shooting up and down her spine. He was _still_ massaging her ass and it felt so good that she gasped with the sensation.

The hot water coming down was making everything _even_ more erotic and she hissed with lust as she eagerly worked her tits. Using her thumbs she rubbed her nipples again. They felt rock-hard and soaking wet. It felt fantastic and she trembled. "Ahhh..."

Sam made a curious noise, like he was clearing his throat. _Do you want to... do you want me to leave?_

She giggled mischievously. She adored what he was doing to her ass and was _not_ willing to give it up. "Stay. I love how you're making me feel."

Silence for a few seconds.

_Are you sure you want me to s-stay?_

Feeling a bit naughty she casually shrugged, "Why not? You're a part of me. Sooner or later you'll experience one of my sexual encounters."

_I'll gladly stay. I have... questions._

"How about massage first? Questions later."

_As you wish._

He flawlessly sensed her intentions. Could probably feel her sexual desire. She felt the hot glow spreading, to her thighs, to her legs. Within seconds her lower half was alive with heat and pleasure. "Oh! Oh Sam! Oh fuck!"

She felt her arousal skyrocket. There was no turning back now, this felt too good! Her legs were trembling and she had to ease herself down to the metallic floor. Half-sitting, with her back against the wall she grabbed her knees. Hot water was raining down as she shamelessly spread her legs.

"Sam, could you...?"

_Your clitoris. Of course._

"AAAH!"

Screaming with excitement she felt her bundle of nerves explode with pleasure. He was sending wave after wave through her hips, her ass, her clit. "OH MY GOD! OH! SAM!"

_How's that Stephanie?_

"I c-can't... I c-can't even...!"

She was unprepared for the extraordinary, intense sensations. She came.

"FUCK! OH FUCK!" Arching her back she frantically squeezed her tits while her legs jerked. She trashed on the metal floor, her wet body pulsing with bliss. For a second she thought she heard him hum in approval. Then she forgot all about it as he rubbed her G-spot. "AH! SAM! Keep d-doing that! That f-feels so fucking g-good!"

_Of course._

He eagerly continued and she felt herself tumbling into a second, even more powerful orgasm. "GAH! C-COMING! I'M F-FUCKING COMING!"

Her wet hair clung to her face, eyes half-lidded, mouth hanging open. Her belly muscles spasmed and she realized she was squirting. "AAAGGHH! AH!"

Time no longer existed. Climax after climax had her wet body squirming with shocking splendor. She was soaked. With all her senses overloading she was enjoying her fourth orgasm, or was it the fifth? He kept stimulating her pleasure points, mercilessly making her come and come.

After a few minutes she was literally gasping for air. "SAM! S-Stop! Stop!"

_Of course._

Trembling with aftershocks she rolled over on the wet floor of the shower. "Ooohhh..."

She could barely move and it took her a minute to get up on her hands and knees, the hot water streaming down her back.

_How was that Stepanie?_

"Holy shit..." She whispered, her voice hoarse with tiredness, "that was... wicked... you m-made me come so f-fucking hard!"

_Of course. I en_ _joy making you feel good._

Was it her imagination or did she detect a satisfied tone in Sam's voice?

"You l-liked that, didn't you?"

_... I did. To feel your climax is a... wonderful shared experience._

"Wonderful is one w-way to put it..." Stephanie chuckled as she got into a sitting position. She tried to control her breathing. When she touched her wet belly she felt her muscles jump with even more aftershocks. "Ohhh... holy shit w-what a thrill!"

She rolled her eyes at the implications. _He can control m_ _y nerves and muscles. Which means basically everything. He can provide wonderful massages._

Her lips formed a mischievous grin _. He can make me come. Within seconds. Hot damn this is good!_

"That was nice Sam. Real nice."

_Thank you. It is good to interact. Shared experiences will strengthen our bond. I hope we can do this more often._

Stephanie smiled. She felt her body, warm and satisfied ... _and he wants to do this more often!_

"I like it when you talk dirty to me."


End file.
